1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheel axle-bearing assemblies, and more particularly, to an interlocking annular axle and bearing combination for use in wheel assemblies mounted on free wheeling devices such as wagons, wheelbarrows and other outdoor pull type carriers designed to transport small loads by hand.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of annular bearings in wheel assemblies is well known in the art. Wheel assemblies made with such bearings typically comprise a wheel with a central bore, an axle extending through the wheel bore and an annular bearing rotatably mounted therebetween. Wheel assemblies are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,633; 5,222,786; and 5,277,480. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,633 to Kidd et al relates to a support bearing for a wheel. Kidd '633 discloses a wheel assembly comprising a wheel with a central bore, a spindle having a reduced central diameter and two annular bearing members. Each bearing member has a flange at one end and at least one locking member at the opposite end. When assembled, the bearing members are disposed within the central wheel bore and lockingly engaged over the opposing ends of the spindle at the shoulder formed by the reduced central diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,786 to Sovis et al relates to a wheel assembly for a vacuum cleaner. As disclosed in Sovis '786, the wheel assembly includes a cylindrical axle, a collar, a wheel, and a cap. One end of the axle is mounted on the cleaner housing and the other end has a plurality of locking projections for engagement in a plurality of collar gaps. In this configuration, the wheel is fitted over the collar and axle such that the locking projections snap radially outward against the outer surface of the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,480 to Chui discloses a wheel assembly for use on a baby carriage. Chui includes a wheel, bearing sleeve, and pressing plates. The annual bearing comprises a cylindrical length with a flange at one end and a plurality of hooks at the other end. In this configuration, the sleeve member is secured against the axle with two pressing plates at the flange end and engagement of the locking hooks through the wheel bore at the opposite end.
Notwithstanding the wheel assemblies previously disclosed, there remains a need for an inexpensive, non-corrosive, small particle resistant annular axle-bearing assembly that is easy to manufacture and simple to maintain. Review of each of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of an apparatus such as that described and claimed herein. It would be a distinct advantage to have a wheel axle-bearing assembly which has a decreased likelihood of slippage between the axle and bearing member, allowing free rotation of the wheel over the bearing sleeve, and hence, increased reliability of movement over multiple surfaces. In addition, a wheel axle-bearing combination which is simpler than the prior art would have a distinct economic advantage as it would be easier to assemble, and less expensive to manufacture and sell.